Cloud's Mission
by CharismaInjection
Summary: When Cloud is injured in a bike accident. Vincent must take Cloud's place and save the world.
1. Cloud's Accident

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Cloud's Mission**

**Chapter One**

**Vincent Valenine sat silently on top of the highest cliff of the tallest mountain. It was dark and the only light Vincent could see was the giant moon that he couldn't help but stare at. Vincent sighed as he leaned against a rock. His phone then rang...Vincent sighed. He had been forced to buy the phone of Cloud.**

**'Hello...' Vincent slowly said. There was a silence, then the person hung up. Vincent groaned...he then threw the phone away. Vincent then stood up and left the cliffs.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Vincent walked into the Seventh Heaven bar. He expected to see Cloud jump out and greet him by asking him to buy another phone. But the bar was empty...**

**'Cloud?' Vincent slowly called. 'Tifa?' Vincent looked around the bar. No one was there. Vincent shrugged and then walked out of the bar.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Vincent walked slowly through the streets. He was ready to go back to his life of solitude when he heared a familar voice calling him.**

**'Vincent!' the voice cried. Vincent turned around to see Yuffie running at him.**

**'Yuffie...' Vincent greeted her. Yuffie looked at Vincent's emotionless face.**

**'Have you not heared?' Yuffie asked him. **

**'Heared what?' Vincent asked her. Yuffie shook her head.**

**'Why don't you answer your phone?' Yuffie moaned. Vincent stared at her.**

**'I did...no one answered so I threw it away,' Vincent coldly replied. **

**'You mean...you had one prank call...so you threw away your incredibly expensive phone?' Yuffie questioned him. There was a long awkward before Vincent changed the subject.**

**'What is the news?' Vincent asked**

**'Cloud got into a motorbike accident...' Yuffie cried. Vincent's face was expressioness but he was worried inside.**

**'Is he okay?' Vincent asked. Yuffie nodded.**

**'He should be okay,' Yuffie replied. 'But he's pretty banged up...he can't walk yet...he wants you...'**

**'What does he want me for?' Vincent wondered. Yuffie shrugged.**

**'Everyone else has been...why wouldn't he want you?' Yuffie asked. Vincent nodded.**

**'I will go see him...' Vincent replied and slowly walked away. Yuffie shook her head.**

**'Oh Vincent Valentine, why wont you open up?' Yuffie pleaded quietly as Vincent left her.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Vincent slowly walked into the Hospital room. Tifa sat next to Cloud as he lay in bed, with his foot in a cast. **

**'Cloud, look who's here,' Tifa smiled. Cloud grinned.**

**'Vincent,' Cloud smiled.**

**'I'll leave you two to it,' Tifa said and left. Vincent sat beside Cloud.**

**'How are you feeling?' Vincent asked awkwardly.**

**'Absolutely terrible,' Cloud sighed. Vincent awkwardly nodded.**

**'Oh...'**

**'Vincent...I didn't specifically ask for you so I could show you my scar...' Cloud began. 'I need you..' Vincent looked at Cloud confused.**

**'Need me?' Vincent asked. Cloud nodded.**

**'Vincent...before my accident..' Cloud began. 'I heared rumours...'**

**'What kind of rumours?' Vincent asked him. Cloud gave a deep sigh.**

**'One of my customers was dead...' Cloud began. 'I went to his house to deliver a phone...I found him dead...he had been stabbed...'**

**'That's tragic,' Vincent said coldly.**

**'The rumours were a Silver haired man killed him...' Cloud cried. Vincent sat stunned.**

**'If it were Sephiroth...' Vincent began. 'Why would he kill this man for no reason...'**

**'This wasn't just any man...' Cloud muttered. 'He was chief proffessor in the cloning industry in Nibelhelm...'**

**'Why would anyone clone Sephiroth?' Vincent thought. Cloud shrugged.**

**'I don't know Vincent,' Cloud sighed. But I did a little more research and found out this silver haired man carried an exceptionally long sword...sound familiar?'**

**'What can I do?' Vincent asked.**

**'I need to find out where that man is,' Cloud told him. 'We need to know whether this is Sephiroth...'**

**'And if it is?' Vincent asked. Cloud could not think of any words.**

**'We...must..be ready,' Cloud sighed.**

**'I can not defeat him Cloud,' Vincent told Cloud. 'If that is what you're expecting of me...' Cloud looked to the roof.**

**'I can't Vincent...' Cloud cried. 'I'm injured...you're the greatest gun man I've seen in battle...you've got a better chance than anyone else..' **

**'What would you have me do?' Vincent asked.**

**'I was on my way to Nibelhelm when the crash happened...' Cloud said. 'I was going to research what exactly that professor was doing...'**

**'You want me to do that alone?' Vincent asked.**

**'No..' Cloud said. 'You will need Cid and the Sierra for one...and get someone else from AVALANCHE...' Cloud looked worried at who Vincent would choose.**

**'Don't worry, I wont ask Tifa,' Vincent assured him.**

**'Thanks..' Cloud smiled. 'Good luck Vincent.'**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Vincent left the hospital as Tifa was waiting.**

**'Vincent,' Tifa asked. 'What did Cloud need to speak to you about?' **

**'Nothing important Tifa,' Vincent assured her. **

**'Are you sure?' Tifa looked worried. Vincent gave a feint smile.**

**'I'm sure,' Vincent nodded. Tifa smiled. 'Cloud is waiting...' Tifa nodded and left to see Cloud. **

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**'So Vinny,' Cid said on board the Sierra. 'Who's the third guy?' **

**'I was thinking Cait Sith...maybe Barret...Red would be good,' Vincent thought.**

**'Hey!' Yuffie yelled as she dropped from the ship's roof. 'You mention everyone but me!' Vincent nodded.**

**'That's because everyone is better than you,' Vincent said coldly. **

**'Nuh huh,' Yuffie said bitterly. 'That's it, I'm going to have to come now just to prove you wrong...' Yuffie then sat firmly in a chair.**

**'Cid...' Vincent asked. 'Is that the ejector seat?' Yuffie quickly hopped up.**

**'Do you hate me Vincent?' Yuffie cried. Vincent paused for a moment.**

**'...No...' he slowly replied.**

**'Well prove it to me...let me come...' Yuffie pleaded.**

**'A chick could be handy,' Cid noted. After a long pause.**

**'Okay,' Vincent said. 'But if you change your mind...'**

**'I wont..' Yuffie smiled. 'I'll feel safe as long as I have you by my side...' Suddenly there was a long silence and Yuffie could've sworn even the engines stopped. She quickly ran out of the room.**

**'Chicks..' Cid shook his head. Vincent sat down.**

**'To Nibelhelm...' Vincent said as Cid started driving. 'I think I'm going to regret letting her come,' Vincent sighed as he looked at the door Yuffie had ran out of...**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Please any reviews would be helpful. I need to know everyone's opinions and I don't mind if they are bad. Please everyone who reads this,I beg you to review it.Thanks. I hope you have enjoyed Chapter one.


	2. Problems in Nibelheim

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Cloud's Mission**

**Chapter Two**

**Vincent was on his way to the cockpit, they were close to Nibelheim. Vincent then saw Yuffie, she looked very dizzy. Vincent sighed.**

**'You should lie down...' Vincent suggested. Yuffie shook her head.**

**'What..and miss all the action?' Yuffie replied as she looked to the ground and almost collapsed.**

**'You're hardly missing any action,' Vincent assured her. Yuffie gave Vincent a faint smile.**

**'Any excuse to get rid of me eh Vincent?' Yuffie joked. Vincent shook his head.**

**'Of course not,' Vincent replied. 'I'm just worried about you...' Yuffie grinned.**

**'Worried about me?' Yuffie laughed. Vincent sighed and walked away.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**The Sierra landed just outside Nibelheim. The ramp lowered, Vincent, Cid and Yuffie walked down. Nibelheim was surrounded by police. There were a lot of search parties around the mansion. There was one policeman on guard. Vincent turned to Cid.**

**'I'll try to find out what they're looking for,' Vincent told him. **

**'What are you going to say?' Cid asked. **

**'That I'm a tourist going on holiday,' Vincent said.**

**'Hmm...' they both heared Yuffie mutter. Vincent sighed.**

**'What's wrong?' he asked. Yuffie shrugged.**

**'Uh...nothing,' Yuffie smiled. 'I just thought that it'd be better if Cid went and asked...after all Vincent, you hardly look like a guy going on holiday...' Vincent slowly nodded.**

**'You're right,' Vincent told her. He turned to Cid and nodded.**

**'I'm on it,' Cid nodded back and slowly walked to Nibelheim. Yuffie looked at Vincent who kept his eyes on Cid.**

**'Thanks,' Yuffie said.**

**'For what?' Vincent asked.**

**'For agreeing with me...' Yuffie said. 'It meant a lot...'**

**'It shouldn't have,' Vincent told her. 'It was just a good suggestion...' Vincent looked back at Cid. Yuffie sighed.**

**'You're so strange...'**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Cid approached the guard who kept watch. The guard saw Cid and aimed his gun at him.**

**'Whoa!' Cid yelled.**

**'Who are you!' the guard yelled. Cid slowly backed away.**

**'I'm no one...' Cid replied. 'Just some guy...' The guard lowered his gun.**

**'Well..._just some guy..._ what are you doing here?' the guard demanded to know. Cid shrugged.**

**'Can't a guy just go where he pleases anymore?' Cid asked. The guard shook his head.**

**'No...he can't,' the guard said. 'Not here anyway...'**

**'Why?' Cid wondered. 'What's going on here?' The guard stared at Cid.**

**'Sir...it's time for you to leave...' the guard said. He then raised his gun at Cid. 'You've got three seconds..' Cid quickly walked away. Suddenly a shot was heared...Cid panicked...he felt himself, he had not been hit. Cid turned around to see Vincent had shot the gun out of the guard's hand. Cid quickly dived for the gun as the guard stood shaken up.**

**'Right...my turn to ask questions!' Cid yelled. The guard quickly raised his arms.**

**'What do you want?' the guard asked bitterly. Vincent and Yuffie joined Cid as both Cid and Vincent aimed at the guard.**

**'We want to know what you're looking for?' Vincent said coldly.**

**'Why would you want to know that?' the guard asked.**

**'WE'LL ask the questions!' Yuffie suddenly yelled. Vincent kept his eye on the guard.**

**'We...are looking for documents...' the guard replied. **

**'What sort of documents?' Cid asked.**

**'Uh...documents...to see what the professor was doing before he was murdered...' the guard cried. 'We need to find out who murdered him...'**

**'Have you narrowed it down yet?' Cid asked. The guard shook his head.**

**'I don't know...' the guard replied. 'The people down in the lab might...'**

**'Is there anything you can tell us?' Vincent asked.**

**'No...' the guard screamed. Vincent nodded, he then slowly approached the guard who panicked. Vincent then hit the guard across the back on the head with his gun. The guard fell instantly, unconcious on the floor. Vincent turned to Cid.**

**'We must get that document...' Vincent said. Cid nodded, as all three of them left the unconcious guard and ran into Nibelheim.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Vincent quietly crept into the mansion along with Cid and Yuffie. **

**'Let me know if you see someone...' Vincent told them. Vincent went to leave when Yuffie grabbed his arm. Vincent slowly turned and faced her.**

**'Wont you need a phone?' Yuffie smiled as she handed Vincent her cell phone. Vincent gave a nod and crept up the stairs of the mansion. Cid and Yuffie both leant up of the wall and kept watch. Vincent was trying to be as quiet as possible, so no guards would come in his direction.**

**'This place shittin' stinks!' Cid yelled. Vincent sighed and looked over to Cid.**

**'Cid...' Vincent moaned. 'Shut up..' Vincent then climbed the stairs and turned to the right. Vincent then saw a guard...he crept and grabbed the man and placed his gun next to his head.**

**'Ahh...' the guard went to scream.**

**'Quiet!' Vincent whispered. 'I wont kill you...if you co-operate...' **

**'What would you have me do?' the guard asked.**

**'How many men are down there?' Vincent asked. The guard got out an electronic pad, Vincent looked at it. It had all the guards posistions in the lab.**

**'That's all of them..' the guard assured him. Vincent nodded and took the pad of him. While Vincent stared at the pad, the guard quickly grabbed his radio. As he went to speak, Vincent leapt forward and punched the guard in the face. The guard hit his head against the brick wall and fell. Vincent checked him, he would be alright. Vincent then sneaked down into the laboratory.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Vincent slowly opened the door into the lab, that he knew all too well. He checked the pad and quickly ran in and hid behind the table as the pad showed two guards meeting up just in front of him.**

**'Found anything?' one asked.**

**'Not yet...' the other replied. 'We're checking this side at the moment,' he said as he pointed at the side of the room they were in. 'We'll do the other side next...' he pointed down the hallway of book cases. As the guards went back to the other side. Vincent crept past them as they examined the books. Vincent had made it to the other side. He quietly looked through the books. He could see nothing that would look like the professors documents. Suddenly Vincent saw a red book, it was called 'Diary'. Vincent grinned and grabbed the book.**

**'Okay! Let's check this side!' a guard yelled. Vincent panicked and dived behind the table. As the guards walked into that side of the room. Vincent knew he would be caught so he tried to read the diary as quickly as possible.**

**_June 14th_**

**_Maggie Magdus was murdered today. It came as a shock, I had only spoken to her yesterday. This world is becoming too dangerous. I need a bodygaurd. But no one seems to be interested in helping an old man. But I'm a scientist...I'll make a bodyguard._**

**_June 20th_**

**_My plans of a robot bodyguard did not go to plan. For starters, I did not have the parts. I have decided to attempt cloning a bodyguard. It is my understanding that my lab used to be home to Shinra. They may have SOLDIER's blood's in their old files. I could create the strongest bodyguard in history._**

**_June 30th_**

**_I picked the soldiers blood who had the most impressive background in SOLDIER. This soldiers name was Sephiroth. I don't like the name...sounds too wierd. I will call my bodyguard 'Cypher' my original robot name. He is halfway there._**

**_July 7th_**

**_Cypher has been created. And as I expected has the strength of a warrior. I see him as a son. He is very quiet, that is because he is like a child. He doesn't understand anything. I will tell him of his bloodline and where he comes from._**

**_July 14th_**

**_Cypher shouldn't have to be abodyguard. He's a human being. Cypher didn't take the news of his creation nicely. He has a temper. He looked up the history of this Sephiroth. He hasn't told me about it...but I'll find out. I don't care if he loses his temper. I can control him._**

--------------------------------------------------------

**It stopped there. Vincent briefed a sigh of relief. If he understood this correctly, the murderer was not Sephiroth. Merely a clone, while it could still be bad news, at least it wasn't a bad as Sephiroth.**

**'Did you hear that?' the guard asked. Vincent froze.**

**'It's nothing...you're paranoid..' the other guard replied. The guards carried on looking through the books. Vincent put the diary under his cloak. He looked over the table to see the corridor. If he ran, he could make it. He was ready to ring, when suddenly the phone in his pocket started ringing. The guards turned to see Vincent.**

**'Shoot him!' the guard yelled. Vincent flipped up as his phone continued ringing. He dodged all the bullets fired at him. He kicked one guard in the face, knocking him into the books. He dived at the other guard, they both hit the wall. Vincent flipped back up and ran out of the lab. His phone kept ringing, he didn't have time to turn it off. As he was about to sprint up the staircase, he saw half a dozen guards running down. Vincent sprinted at them. He knocked down the first, who hit into the second, who knocked down the third. They all flew from the staircase down to the ground. One guard ran at Vincent, he punched Vincent, Vincent responded by merely lifting him up and throwing him over his shoulders. He then spin kicked the other of the staircase. Vincent stared at the final one, who stood stunned. Vincent stepped forward, when the guard voluntarily jumped off the staircase. Vincent continued to run up the stairs.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Vincent slowly walked down the steps, he sighed. He was exhausted, his face was battered and bruised. He struggled to speak as Yuffie and Cid were waiting.**

**'Vincent...' Yuffie sighed. 'I rang you to let you know a lot of guards were coming...oh and to remind you to put the phone on silent...' Yuffie gulped. 'I hope you didn't get any trouble...'**

**'Yuffie...' Vincent said angrilly, before he sighed and shook his head. 'It was fine...'**

**'Vinny...did you find it?' Cid asked.**

**'Yes...I'll explain in the ship...'**

**'Where to?'**

**'I need to see Cloud...urgently,' Vincent said coldly.**

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

This chapter was extremely difficult to write. I would like to know if that shows. Any reviews are most welcome. Thanks.


End file.
